El beso del mono
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: MugenxFuu...Jin ha salido a pasear...dejandolos a ellos dos en una extraña situación: ¿Mugen,te paresco atractiva?...para un mono quizas; lo que Fuu no sabe es que Mugen es el rey de los monos...ENTRE Y LEAN!


**hola denuevo!...bn por fin lo hice una historia de SC hecha por mi solita!!**

**esta es un Mugen Fuu...cortita pero concisa**

**advertencia: este fic contiene limme (ya saben, escenas sexuales pero no explisitas)...aunq nada muy fuerte n.o**

**y bueno SC no me pertencese...si no no estaria haciendo fics...no exactamente ¬¬**

**no los aburro mas, con ustedes el fic:**

**El beso del mono**

**_by_**

**_Bona-chan_**

_¿Cómo sería un beso con…_

_…Mugen?_

Dejó el tazón de té a un lado para mirarlo de reojo.

_Húmedo, sí definitivamente._

_Agresivo, salvaje._

_Bruto y apasionado…pero delicioso en su totalidad._

_Oscuro y extremadamente erótico._

Como un Jazz improvisado, quizás.

_"si, así debe ser…"_

Suspiró.

-¿Mugen…?

-¿Hmp?-contestó el moreno, sin dejar de comer.

-¿Te... Te parezco una mujer atractiva?-preguntó directamente y aprovechando la extraña oportunidad que les había dado Jin para estar solos.

Mugen estuvo a punto de escupir su comida y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de lograr componerse del todo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas estupideces?

-Pues…-desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-es sólo curiosidad, eso es todo-le miró de reojo y agregó-tú siempre me has dicho que no soy guapa y…solo me preguntaba si lo decías de veras…

-Pues…está claro que guapa no eres, con ese cuerpo de chiquillo…-sentenció con indiferencia.

Fuu volvió a ocultar su rostro, pero esta vez para esconder su decepción.

-Pero…-agregó sorpresivamente-sí eres muy extraña… Me parece que eso puede ser atractivo…-sonrió con suficiencia y agregó-para un mono tal vez

-¡Mugen!... ¡Arg! eres…¡Insufrible!

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó.-Entonces, ¿Por qué te interesa mi opinión?

-Ah…es que…yo…yo…-calló unos instantes- ¡Ya te expliqué!-chilló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, ofendida.

-¿No será que tú…?-siguió especulando el chico, comenzando a acercarse a la muchacha, hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Entonces se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella para quedar frente a frente con su rostro-¿Quieres algo más…?

-¿algo…más?-tragó grueso. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Sí, ya sabes-se relamió los labios a modo explicativo y Fuu casi se desmalla de la impresión.

Era imposible, simplemente impensable…

_¿Acaso Mugen iba a…?_

_"Pero que te pasa ahora Fuu, si tú eras la que quería un beso en primer lugar… ¡No te puedes echar atrás ahora!"_ se reprochó al notar que dudaba.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Derrepente tenía la garganta seca.

_"Es sólo un beso…nada más"_

Cerró los ojos, sentía la respiración cálida de Mugen sobre sus mejillas.

_"Solo juntaremos los labios…nada especial"_

Inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios y se inclinó hacia el chico, sentía su pulso acelerado palpitando en la sien.

_"Nada espe…" _Se iba a repetir, pero entonces su mente quedó en blanco. Algo cálido y húmedo acariciaba sus labios.

Aguantó la respiración y, lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos. Mugen había detenido sus labios entreabiertos apenas a milímetros de los suyos de modo que cada vez que respiraba los rozaba inevitablemente. Estaba tan cerca que lo único que podía ver era sus ojos, que le devolvían una mirada oscura y estremecedoramente seria.

-Mug…- quiso hablar, pero al pronunciar su nombre sus labios terminaron por juntarse y luego de eso no pudo frenar a la lengua imprudente del chico, que se adueñó completamente de su boca. Ni a su cuerpo grande y poderoso, que se lanzó sobre el suyo, pequeño y débil, y lo atrapó contra el suelo mohoso. Ni tampoco a sus manos grandes y nudosas, que se ciñeron posesivamente contra su cintura y espalda.

Fuu estaba aturdida. Eso definitivamente era MUCHO más que "juntar los labios" como ella había pensado. El beso de Mugen era húmedo, agresivo, salvaje, bruto y apasionado… Todo lo que se había imaginado. Eso y mucho más.

Por momentos le fallaba la razón y sentía que se perdía en una sensación que no había experimentado antes, tan abrazadora como el mismo Mugen. Inconscientemente arqueó la espalda para pegar su cadera contra la de él.

Mugen gruñó complacido y sólo entonces se arriesgó a deslizar una de sus manos hasta el muslo de la muchacha.

Fuu pegó un respingo y por unos instantes luchó por zafarse del chico al sentir una de sus manos grandes y callosas deslizarse por la cara interna de su muslo. Intentó alegar pero Mugen la calló con otro beso.

-Shh…tranquila-le susurró al oído y seguidamente se lo llevó a la boca. Mientras su mano seguía su camino.

-¿Mu… Mugen… Qué?- logró articular. Su cuerpo tembló inevitablemente ante la nueva sensación que estaba provocando las caricias del moreno en su cuerpo. Era extraño, ligeramente incómodo, pero más que nada placentero.

_"¿Así se siente estar excitado?"_ Se alcanzó a cuestionar antes de que una nueva oleada de placer nublara todos sus pensamientos.

Soltó un pequeño gemido, Mugen había profundizado la caricia.

-¿Te gusta?-murmuró sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente.

-S… Si-suspiró.

Mugen sonrió, disfrutando el oscuro placer que le provocaba el saberse deseado por esa niña. Pero no era suficiente, quería oír más…

-Dime ¿Era esto lo que querías?-le siguió hostigando, aumentando la velocidad de las caricias.

-Yo…-murmuró débilmente, con las mejillas atiborradas de rubor por la excitación y la vergüenza.

-¿Era esto?-le apremió en un ronroneo.

Un nuevo sentimiento invadió a Fuu, tanto que por momentos vencía al placer. Se imagino a ella misma en brazos de Mugen, así como estaba, y no le gustó nada. De repente se sentió ultrajada. Mugen sólo lo estaba haciendo por diverción mientras que ella... Ella lo hacía por algo más.

-Mmm...-exclamó como respuesta, pero no era una gemido, era una queja.

Mugen abrió los ojos, desconcertado. El rostro de Fuu estaba contraído en una mueca de sufrimiento y sus pestañas estaban humedas, como si si fuera a... ¿llorar?

-Fuu-le llamó, retirando la mano de sus piernas para tomarla por los hombros-pero ¿Qué...?

La chica rehuyó las brazos del moreno y se sentó a un lado para arreglar su maltrecho kimono con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Yo no...-levantó la vista hacia él con expresión suplicante-no quería que... Porfavor no pienses que yo...-dejó la frase en el aire y desvió la mirada nuevamente. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no se atrevía. "No quiero que pienses que soy un prostituta", "No quiero que pienses que esto era la que quería" no eran pensamientos que quisiera decir en voz alta.

Mugen se limitaba a mirarla con una expresión extraña en el rostro, preocupado e incómodo. Al parecer había capatado el mensaje en sus tono de voz.

Finalemente soltó un suspiro y habló.

-Jin ya viene...

Fuu asintió ausente, sin levantar la mirada de su regazo.

Hubo un silencio tenso roto por la voz áspera del chico.

-Oye...-murmuró con voz queda.-Ya cálmate, si Jin te ve así sospechará…

Fuu lo miró sorprendida por el comentario.

_"Y él ni si quiera se arruga…"_ pensó indignada_ "Claro si para él fue sólo un revolcón más…"_ respiró hondo y de un pestañeo se deshizo de la lágrima que luchaba por salir _"No le daré la satisfacción de verme llorar… no por él…"_

-¡Estoy calmada, idiota!-se odio a si misma por no lograr controlar el temblor de su voz-es sólo que…-no pudo continuar.

_"No llores, no llores… ¡Mierda Fuu!"_ gruñó, mientras observaba, vencida, como una lagrima se fugaba de sus ojos y terminaba sobre una de sus manos, crispadas contra su kimono.

Entonces sintió como una mano le alborotaba cariñosamente el cabello.

_"¿Pero que…?"_

-Hey, vamos... no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?-Mugen habló con el tono más afable que encontró en su repertorio. Lo suyo, definitivamente, no era lo sentimental.

Fuu alzó la vista, sorprendida. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Mira…sólo…-gruñó-no quiero que pienses que esto fue…bueno-carraspeó-por nada, ¿comprendes?

"La verdad es que no" le quiso decir, pero se abstuvo, intuyendo hacia qué punto quería llegar el chico.

-Después de todo-siguió Mugen, asumiendo que había sido tremendamente elocuente-yo también soy pariente del mono-finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Fuu sonrió. Ella podía ser atractiva sólo para un mono y, claro, Mugen era lo más cercano a un mono que podía pedir.

**-xOx-...FIN...-xOx-**

**y bueno...este es el resultado de una noche de insomnio (x aqui son las 4 am)**

**sólo espero que les haya gustado y bueno, cualquier observacion, comenterio u opinión sera muy bn recivida...es mas, me hara muy feliz!!**

**xq, como alguien muy sabio dijo una vez: un fic con RR es un fic feliz!**

**en fin...sólo espero leerlos y eso**

**un beso**

**y dios!**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
